


DISTURBED - Call Girl vs. G3RR1

by CKD120



Category: Original Work, South Park
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-12
Updated: 2020-03-12
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:34:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23115547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CKD120/pseuds/CKD120
Summary: This is a parody of Disbelief by FlamesatGames. If you feel like it would be necessary, you can make a remix for this or play Disbelief's full OST.





	DISTURBED - Call Girl vs. G3RR1

**DISTURBED - Call Girl vs. G3RR1**

**Introduction**

This is a story started with five brothers - G3RR1, D-N14L (or Niall), Sorrow, Vengeance, and Manslaughter. Their goal since their creation was to become human, or at least try to be. However, on one fateful day, they encountered five kids from the small town of South Park. These kids, of course, were Call Girl, Toolshed, Human Kite, Mysterion, and The Coon. The brothers stopped to ask what they were doing.

G3RR1: "Why are you dressed up like that?"

Manslaughter: "Yeah, you look dumb in those getups."

Vengeance: "Watch it, M. They may have weapons on 'em."

Mysterion: "Call them what you may."

The Coon: "We don't have time to deal with you, meathead."

Manslaughter: "Oh, you wanna go, li'l man!?"

G3RR1: "Mike, stop it!"

He charged at The Coon at full speed, but missed him completely. Toolshed cried out.

Toolshed: "LET'S TAKE IT TO 'EM!"

G3RR1: "GODDAMMIT, MICHAEL!"

Manslaughter: "Li'l fat BASTARD!"

They all went into a scuffle. Mysterion took on Sorrow, dodging his blade swiftly. Human Kite evaded Vengeance, who tried snatching him with his massive rusty claw. Toolshed went after D-N14L, ducking and jumping over dozens of lasers being fired at him. Call Girl, of course, fought G3RR1, as he dodged left and right from her selfie sticks. The Coon clawed at Manslaughter's face… only to see his mechanical eye.

The Coon: "Hey, these guys are robots!"

Everyone else: "THEY ARE!?"

G3RR1: "Aw, piss."

Call Girl took what looked like a cattle prod out, and slammed the tips of it on the ground, generating electricity. This practically fried the brothers, burning their synthetic skin off, and made them fall down. They didn't move at all… well, except for G3RR1. He painfully pulled himself up and looked at his brothers, saying nothing. He stared at the kids with a look of horror, with only the skin of his left eye burned off of his face. He turned around and ran, huffing and stammering in fear.

Toolshed: "Hey, where do you think you're going!?"

Mysterion: "Don't, Stan. He's too far away now."

Human Kite: "Well, at least the others are down."

The Coon: "Serves 'em right. That guy coulda smashed me."

Call Girl: "Let's get a move on. Our work here is done."

They left the area, without speaking of the incident. Later that night, Call Girl received a message from someone she had never met, saying in all caps:

"I AM IN DANGER! PLEASE HELP ME! I AM AT A HISTORICAL MONUMENT TO THE NORTH! I'VE BEEN TIED DOWN! HELP!"

Call Girl: "Historical monument up North? Hmm… wonder what that could be…"

She left in the dead of night. As soon as she arrived at where the distress signal originated, she searched inside the monument, looking around and calling out for the victim. Little did she know, however…

Call Girl: "Hello? Anyone here? Hello…?"

She heard footsteps. She looked in front of her and saw a man in a sweat jacket carrying what looked like a katana. He spoke in a shaky voice.

Man: "You're  _ her _ , aren't you…?"

Call Girl: "Are… you the one who messaged me?"

Man: "Well… yes."

The silence was unnerving… and then he spoke again, only this time in a more fluent tone.

Man: "I have a question for you…"

Call Girl: "What is it…?"

Man: "Do you… believe in genocide?"

Her face went pale, and she shook her head slowly.

Call Girl: "N… no?"

Man: "So, then… I don't understand."

He looked up and pulled his hood down, revealing his face in the moonlight. It was him - G3RR1. She was in disbelief, but she didn't say anything.

G3RR1: "What's so good about hurting people? About… killing people?"

She remained silent, worried that something bad would happen if she said so much as a single word. He looked up at the moon.

G3RR1: "Is there an inside joke that I'm missing here? … No, that can't be it… … What were… what were his last words…?"

She finally spoke slowly, getting anxious and pulling out her prod from earlier.

Call Girl: "W… what do you mean…?"

G3RR1: "He-he told me it would be a pun."

He smiled nervously before his expression went depressed.

G3RR1: "Niall was always a funny guy… … He could be annoying, yes… and lazy, too… … but he was there when I needed him the most. But now he's… … and… and Sorrow, too… and t-the others…"

His eyes started watering. He clenched his fists.

G3RR1: “ **You… k…** **killed** **them** … ”

Before she could say anything, everything went dark… and he vanished. She heard his voice come from somewhere, but where?

G3RR1: “Wendy… allow me to explain some complex feelings… that even a machine like me shouldn’t be able to feel.”

She was disturbed… she couldn’t see him anywhere, and yet she could still hear him - from her sides, from above, from every single direction.

G3RR1: “Feelings like… … Losing someone you love… Losing, well,  _ everyone _ you love… Being alone and scared… Standing in front of someone who wants to hurt you… … These feelings…”

She turned back to where he was standing and saw him again, with his cold gaze from his glowing left eye.

G3RR1: “They must be… what  _ we’re _ feeling right now.”

Call Girl: “W… what?”

She saw massive, glowing red wrenches jolt up from the ground, blocking all possible exits. Where she and the machine stood lit up, showing G3RR1 with tears streaming down his face and the purple blade shining.

G3RR1: “I’m so sorry, Wendy… Even though you and your friends took so much from me… I promised myself to always forgive. After all, everybody should deserve a second chance… … and that included my brothers.”

The light flickered, and he opened his right eye, which the pupil now glowed a vivid red.

* * *

**PHASE 1**

She was terrified of him, and pulled a phone out to scan him before he could attack… but he stood still.

Call Girl: “Who is this guy?”

Scanner: “Reading… Name: G3RR1. Race: N/A. No longer cares about/believes in humanity.”

Call Girl: “What’s that supposed to mean!?”

G3RR1 drew his blade, which had a long hook on the handle that looked like it was made of polished piece of steel rebar. He points it at her with a glum look.

G3RR1: “Let me know if this starts to hurt.”

Small red blades shot up from the floor and pointed in her direction. They flew at her, and she ran for her life, with each one narrowly missing her.

Call Girl: “What the hell are you doing!?”

G3RR1: “I don’t want to hurt you. I just need to teach you a lesson.”

Then, large flying objects, which looked like giant skulls with horns, charged up and shot beams of light at her. She manages to evade them as they locked into aim and fired.

Call Girl: “Why are you doing this!?”

G3RR1: “You’re making it difficult for me not to tag you. Do you really want this to be your last fight?”

She made an attempt at attacking him with the cattle prod, but he blocks it, with the blade in between each side of the prod. He jumps back and spins the blade with the hook around his wrist. Call Girl tries to attack again, but he vanishes as she did and reappears further from her.

G3RR1: “I’m sorry! I’m only doing this for my brothers’ sake!”

Call Girl: (thinking) “What’s up with this guy? It’s like he  _ wants _ to keep himself from attacking me…”

She runs towards him, but he just gets further and further away. That’s when she noticed she was on a platform going down a tunnel. Giant skulls flew up and fired at her, yet they still missed. She was beginning to wonder if he was even making an effort to stop her. The platform slammed to a halt and she was flung off, ending up back where she was before. G3RR1 was standing still, waiting for her next move… but she didn’t do anything. Massive red copies of his sword spun in her direction, before she ducked down. Finally, wrenches started surrounding her, keeping her from running away as a giant blade loomed over, preparing to deliver a killing blow… until he stopped it.

G3RR1: “NO!!! … I’m really sorry.”

Call Girl: “What!?”

G3RR1: “I’m sure you regret what you did… I just… really miss my brothers. … I… I’m so sorry…”

He shook before dropping the sword and collapsing to his knees, sobbing with his hands over his eyes. The wrenches disappeared, allowing her to move… but she didn’t know what to do with this now distraught machine.

Call Girl: (thinking) “What… what do I do!? Do I run for it or do I just shock him right here and now? What do I… no, I’ve got to do it. I can’t watch him suffer.”

She readies the prod with high voltage. She thrusts it at him, but he still blocks it before it hits him. He jumps back up.

Call Girl: “I’m sorry! I can’t!”

G3RR1: “You really ARE heartless. After everything I’ve done to stop myself… from killing you? Why? What’s the point!?”

She starts tearing up at the sight of him, but she felt that she had to end his pain. She attacked again, and was still blocked.

Call Girl: “I’m really sorry! I can’t watch you suffer!”

G3RR1: “Kid, you can be happy without hurting people. I can still be your friend!”

She knew he was in pain, knowing his brothers were dead. She couldn’t stand to watch him, even when she doesn’t even know him. She attacked once more, and was blocked yet again.

G3RR1: “Look, I forgive you. It’s not too late to turn back! Don’t make me hurt you… please, I beg of you.”

Call Girl: “I… ngh…!”

She attacked again, and was blocked.

G3RR1: “I’m at my limit, Wendy.”

She knew he was, but she couldn’t stand to see someone so damaged have to suffer like this. She attacked one final time.

Call Girl: “PLEASE FORGIVE ME!!!”

She hit the blade, but it was hard enough to break the handle in two and jab into his stomach, shocking him. He backed away, with the blade now in two pieces and the skin on his stomach melted off, showing nothing but silvery plates. Everything went silent...

* * *

**PHASE 2**

He looked at his sword and his stomach, which were now damaged… but he was still standing… and he was angry. He firmly held both pieces at his sides, staring Call Girl down with a hateful gaze.

Call Girl: "Uhm…"

G3RR1: “That’s it. NO MORE GAMES, NO MORE PUNCHLINES.”

He spun both pieces and flashed them outwards, and two of the giant skulls appeared at his sides.

G3RR1: “I’M GONNA ENJOY EVERY MOMENT  **WATCHING YOU** **_BLEED_ ** .”

She was scared to the point of tears running down her cheeks. She pulled up the scanner again to analyze him.

Call Girl: “Come on…”

Scanner: “Reading… Name: G3RR1. Race: N/A. He seems really angry.”

Call Girl: “Oh, c’mon, I know that!”

He screamed as he charged at her at uncanny speed. She ran from him as he swung his blade and hook in a blind rage. He was huffing, twitching while she stood away from him. Wrenches appeared and went straight for her, dodging them narrowly as they raced by. G3RR1 turned around and saw she was trying to reach out for help on her actual phone, so he threw the hook and knocked it out of her hands, and then it returned to his hand. Though the phone didn't break, she backed away, shaking and whimpering. She was lifted up by another platform, with wrenches popping up as it spun around.

G3RR1: “How could I forgive you? After what you did…  **you** **deserve** **this** .”

The platform spins quickly and she holds onto it with all of her might. She swings up and down to get out of the way of the wrenches and lasers. The platform disappears and she was pulled forward by some form of magnetic force. Wrenches were littered in her path and she pulled herself to openings to evade them, but she was moving fast. A giant skull readies to fire before everything went black… and she was on yet another platform with skulls surrounding her. Everything went black again, and wrenches went in her direction. She vaults over them quickly, and lands hard on her feet. He was standing in front of her again.

Call Girl: (thinking) "This guy's crazy! I didn't think I'd survive all his attacks… but he’s still looking  _ so _ pissed. Why should I have to do this…?"

He holds up the blade and points to his left, and she was pulled away by another platform. Wrenches lined the floor, and she held herself on the center of the platform. She saw a split in it, one side flashed white, the other blue. She went on the blue side, hoping it would do her any good. A skull floated over her, but she had nowhere to go. She ducked down and prayed for mercy. It fired… but she was completely fine. The platform was pulled out from under her, causing her to fall and land hard on her feet. G3RR1 was standing there, seething with rage. Call Girl backed away as he stepped forward.

G3RR1: "Niall… I ain't giving up yet. Even if I have to risk my own life… I'll make Call Girl pay for what she's done."

He pointed his sword at her and a skull appeared… but it shook visibly and disintegrated. He shook with his sword before he dropped it, and his right pupil went back to black.

G3RR1: "I… I can't do it."

Call Girl: "Huh…?"

G3RR1: "Wh… why can't I… kill… you…?"

He immediately realized why he couldn't. G3RR1, like but unlike his brothers… was built to fight, but wasn't programmed to kill.

G3RR1: "So,  _ that's _ what it is…"

Call Girl: "Wh… what's what?"

G3RR1: "The one thing I've ever been beaten at… is killing. … No wonder why Niall said it would've been stupid."

He sniffled while thinking of what he said. Call Girl stood there without doing anything.

G3RR1: "Oh, Niall. You were always so smart. Heh-heh. You lazy bastard… I wish you were here right now. I'm not an idiot… I know such a thing isn't possible. It-it's not like it matters now. … It's too late, isn't it…? I've already given up. I'm sorry Niall…"

Tears streamed down his face, remembering his brothers. Call Girl started to cry, knowing how much pain he's in… until he said…

G3RR1: "No…"

He wiped the tears out of his eyes.

G3RR1: "Sorrow once told me that people were determined. HAH-hah! How cute! However… I, G3RR1 Triborg, do not need that. Hell, I'm just that good, I don't need ANYTHING! HA, HA, HA-HAAA! Ohh… I thought I lost myself back then… but no. I always was, always have been, and always will be… the best of all time!"

* * *

**PHASE 3**

She started noticing a whitish glow around his body… Somewhere, Niall's spirit was in him. He covered his eyes and started shaking uncontrollably. The room went bright, and then black. He uncovered his eyes, revealing his new form - no skin, a cold steel shell, a massive claw, and a hook sword… and to top it all off, his right eye was glowing bright red. He was bouncing and twitching, as if he's completely out of his mind. Niall was standing off to his left, smiling. The room went red around them. Wendy shook at the sight of them, and wasn't able to get a proper scanning of either of them.

Call Girl: "Jesus…"

Scanner: "Reading… Name: G3RR1. Race: N/A. Likes to do celebratory Russian dances."

Call Girl: "WHAT!?"

Niall: "What? No I do--"

G3RR1: "IT WAS TALKING ABOUT ME, DUMBASS! ALRIGHT, LISTEN UP, KID! I WANT A FAIR FIGHT!"

He raised his claw and wrenches surrounded them. She had nowhere to run, nowhere to hide.

Niall: "What? How's that fair?"

G3RR1: "Let's just say… Kch!  I LOST A FEW NUTS AND BOLTS ."

She started whimpering, and then she ran away screaming. He laughed at her.

G3RR1: "Sorry, kid! You got nowhere to hide from here!"

Call Girl: (thinking) "Son of a bitch! What the hell do I do now!? I'm stuck fighting them!"

Blades flew after her, but all of them missed.

Niall: "Oops, my turn."

He summoned a skull and fired at her.

G3RR1: "Hm, yes! Back to  _ ME! _ "

Niall: "C'mon, bro. Can't I have a moment to act first?"

G3RR1: "Oh, alright. Fine."

He held his left hand out and picked her up with a magnetic force. He slammed her against the wall, not hard enough to damage her, physically, but just hard enough for her to feel it.

Niall: "I need to talk the kid outta what she did. Cuz if I don't… she might…"

He fell asleep, and she fell down, breathing through her teeth in pain.

G3RR1: "SERIOUSLY!? Man, you always do this… alas, the pathetic solution…"

He pulls a bottle of whiskey out and drops it feignedly.

G3RR1: "WHISKEY! Oops!"

Niall: "Hey, whiskey."

G3RR1: "I was hoping my plan would fail."

Niall: "What? You weren't expecting that to--"

G3RR1: "Niall, put your hand down."

Niall: "Is it an arm-mergency?"

G3RR1: "NIALL!"

Niall: "Okay, okay. Chill out, bro."

She gets up slowly, terrified about the situation she's in. She knows she brought this on herself. She pulls out a tablet and tries sapping them, but it didn’t do any good. It just bounced back off of his claw and popped near her feet.

Call Girl: (thinking) “How did that not work!?”

G3RR1: “You didn’t seriously believe that would work, did you? Your little toys aren’t gonna do SHIT. Or… maybe you were just having technical troubles? Well, talk to Niall about that, he’s got plenty o’ tech advice. We can discuss the rest later.”

He hopped out of view, with only Niall in front of her.

Niall: “Look, kid. If you’re lookin’ to fight… heh-heh, today’s your lucky day. I just hope you realize that in the end, you brought this on yourself.”

She knew that, and she kept out of the way of Niall’s attacks. None of them were spectacular, but then G3RR1 Jumped back out with a seemingly limitless barrage of wrenches and lasers.

G3RR1: “ _ BWAH-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HAAA!!! _ ”

Niall: “Uh… ha.”

Everything went black, and she was trying to catch her breath after what just happened. They appeared in front of her on a high platform in tennis gear, of all things.

G3RR1: “BEHOLD! Our super special dual combo attack!”

Niall: “Well, it was kinda my idea.”

G3RR1: “Details are boring.”

She was pulled up and sent off to the side by the magnetic force. She hit a wall and bounced back hitting another one. The loop kept going before she fell down, writhing.

G3RR1: “Hey, wait a minute. This is barely a fight. You just wanted to play ping-pong. Hold on, let’s mix this up a bit.”

Rockets came out of nowhere and homed in on her. She jumped away from them, and they bounced off the walls. She was getting tired, and then the rockets exploded. G3RR1 scowled in contempt.

G3RR1: “Alright, this is just getting stupid. Stop playing, Niall.”

Niall: “Can’t a guy have a li’l fun?”

G3RR1: "I was hoping you'd take this seriously."

Niall: "Oh, I'm totally serious right now."

G3RR1: “GAME OVER,  _ NIALL _ .”

Niall: “Alright.”

G3RR1: “We need to take this kid down, right?”

Niall: “We do? Well, as long as it’s your call, bro, I’m down with it.”

G3RR1: “Oh, puh-lease. Where’s your enthusiasm? Sorrow coulda killed the kid by now.  _ OOH! _ Actually, lemme try something real quick!”

He snaps his fingers, and the sound of reversed broken glass could be heard… and just like that, Sorrow appeared with his sword at his side.

Call Girl: “What!?”

Sorrow: “It feels like it’s been ages, child. Let’s see what you have this time. … Actually, it would only make sense if you went first.”

She was stuttering to herself before she made a move. She jabbed her prod into him, but it didn’t seem to do anything. He just stood there.

Sorrow: “Pathetic. Well, it’s my turn.”

He started swinging his sword quickly, making visible slashes in the air that went after her. Each individual slash, however, still seemed to miss her entirely… except for one, which made a small cut on her right cheek.

Sorrow: “Swift one. That will not save you.”

The room went black once more… and this time, she stood in front of Niall again, who was slightly frowning. He sent wrenches her way, and she jumped over them. He then proceeds to take her with the magnetic force and slam her down, and kept her down for a skull to fire. She screamed, but she was still alive even after the blast. He spoke with a slow, sinister tone.

Niall: “IS THIS WHAT YOU WANTED?”

He then made an unhappy expression, staring down at her.

Niall: “Wendy… I get the feeling that you don’t plan on giving up. It’s a shame, really. Niall would have loved to see a happy ending.”

She looked up at him, knowing that he’s actually dead.

Niall: “What? Do you seriously believe I’m still alive? We both know I haven’t been as alive as I once was. Who knows what I’d be doing right now if I was still here? … I’m sorry kid.”

G3RR1 stepped towards her, frowning regretfully.

G3RR1: “They may not be real… but I can’t stand the thought of someone like you goin’ around, taking innocent lives. I’m doing this… for  _ their _ sake. I’m sorry, but this has to end.”

He dropped his blade and picked her up by the collar, her mask slipping off her face. He raises his claw, opening it and readying to kill her before she cried out…

Call Girl: “ _ PLEASE, NO MORE! I REGRET EVERYTHING! I REGRET EVERYTHING I’VE EVER DONE!!! _ ”

That’s when he snapped out of his rage. He took in those words and the sight of her bawling and pleading not to die at that moment. He looked at Sorrow, standing to his right.

G3RR1: “S… Sorrow…?”

Sorrow: “I’m… I’m sorry, brother. You simply shouldn’t do this.”

G3RR1: “Don’t… don’t go…”

Sorrow faded away, and then he looked at Niall to his left.

G3RR1: “Niall…”

Niall: “Sorry, pal. God’s waiting for me. Can’t keep him waiting forever.”

G3RR1: “No, wait… please…!”

Niall faded away, and G3RR1 was left all alone with her. He starts to regret what he did, what he’s doing… what he’s done.

Call Girl: "Please… please God, no…"

G3RR1: “I…”

He puts her down, and drops to his knees, sniffling. She was shaking, crawling away from him before he spoke.

G3RR1: “A big part of me is still stupid enough to believe in humanity… This would be the moment where Niall would’ve killed you. But I don’t think he wants me to be like him… because, the truth is, I’m not like him. Even after you took him and the others away from me, I  _ still _ can’t bring myself to kill you… No one should have to die like this, not even someone as young and fragile as you.”

She didn’t understand, but she calmed down from hearing that she wasn’t going to die… but she was still scared.

G3RR1: “Please, forgive me… but I can’t look past a chance at redemption. My hatred, my despair… my disbelief was faked.”

He dropped his head down, and everything went silent.

* * *

**PHASE 4**

Call Girl stood up, with so many tears on her face from crying and the small streak of blood on her cheek. G3RR1 stood up, releasing his claw and dropping his sword, with tears only beginning to run down his face.

G3RR1: “I’m really sorry… I should’ve never stopped believing in humankind. It’s just that… people like you just… scare me… and… that’s what caused all of this.”

Call Girl: “I’m… I’m sorry. I just… couldn’t stand to see someone like you suffer, machine or no. That’s why I felt it would’ve been… necessary for me to stop you.”

G3RR1: “I understand - you sympathize for me, didn't want to see someone like me so… damaged. You were only doing your job. I could never get why people hurt each other, why people kill each other. And… when I tried to learn…”

He looked up at her with remorse.

G3RR1: "It only got worse. And that's why… I still believe in humanity."

Call Girl: "You do…?"

G3RR1: "Even if you don't see the point… I don't see the point in watching people suffer and die. Maybe… men and machines were never meant to understand each other… but it's time I understood myself. You can help me with what good is in you, I know it, even if you don't think so. It's time we did this the right way."

The room brightened up with flashy violet and green lights. The end was near, and Wendy knew that all she had to do was survive what was left. However, instead of red wrenches appearing, green ones approached her far faster than the red ones did. As soon as they hit her… she felt no pain. In fact, she felt completely rejuvenated from them. Even though she went through hell, she was feeling better. G3RR1 held his hand out, and blue skulls appeared, making sure she wouldn’t be hurt by their blast. More and more wrenches came and went, and green blades flew.

G3RR1: “You feel better yet? … Well, I'll toss just a few more, just to be safe.”

He was tearing up in his eyes, knowing that he’s actually doing good. Wendy was being helped, and he was happy about doing it for her.

Call Girl: “You’re… helping me?”

G3RR1: “I promised myself to always forgive… but could you forgive me?”

She couldn’t think of what to say. This machine who tried to kill her… is now making up for his mistake. He stopped for a moment.

G3RR1: “Y… you don’t have to forgive me if you don’t want to. All I really want now is to live amongst men. Even if I get torn apart, I’ll always believe in humanity… so, I’ll let you decide. But, please…  _ Please _ do the right thing.”

He closed his eyes and kneeled down, keeping completely still while welling up in his eyes. Wendy had to decide - she either redeems the one who put her through such misery, or she puts him down… and she decides just what he wants. She walks up to him and gives him a hug. She was crying, but she did the right thing for him.

Wendy: “I forgive you.”

He remained silent… but then wrapped his arms around her, weeping.

G3RR1: “Th… thank you, friend.”

He got up and walked away, and shortly after she did the same, being thankful she was able to leave alive. The chaos, it seems… has finally ended.

**_THE END._ **


End file.
